


Don't Care

by Wwegirl12



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwegirl12/pseuds/Wwegirl12
Summary: You and Neville have an argument. He's worried he might have pushed you away when you're not in the hotel room. But can he fix it?





	

“I told you I'm fine there's nothing to worry about!” Neville yells at you pissed off with your flapping. Neville had come down funny on his ankle, the same ankle that kept him out of action for months. 

“Well excuse me for caring, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt!” you scream back not understanding why he was so angry at you for wanting to make sure he was ok. He was limping on the way back to the locker room which is why you were so concerned wanting him to go to the trainers room to be checked, Neville refusing leading to this argument.

“I didn't ask you to care! You're not my mother so you don't need to worry about me,” Neville spits out out not caring about how you flinch at his words tears filling or eyes. 

“No Neville I'm your girlfriend that's why I thought I could worry. But if that's the case then you won't worry when I don't come back to the room tonight!” You snatch up your bag storming out the room slamming the door behind you before you let the tears fall. You can't understand why he reacted that way, Neville was always level headed, he's never raised his voice to you in the three months you've been together. 

 

Neville slumps on the bench in his locker room knowing he's fucked up. He shouldn't have reacted like that but he was scared. What happens if it's more then a sprain? He's only been back a month if he's injured again his career is going to be pushed further back. He shouldn't have acted like that to (Y/N) she was with him every step of the way through his injury as a friend before you two finally started dating. He loves her more than anything including wrestling, he doesn't want to lose her over this. He's going to make it right with her no matter what. First though he's going to the trainers room to get checked like she wanted.

“(Y/N) are you sure this is what you want to do? I know he was a douche but you two have barely spent a night apart since you started dating.” your friend Sasha asks helping pack the stuff from yours and Nevilles hotel room. She's been your best friend since you met when you both were in NXT together. You found her after your argument begging her to take you back to the hotel room after you explained what happened. 

“Sasha I think it's best me and him have some space to cool down it's not like I'm breaking up with him.” you reply although you know spending the night apart is going to be hard. You stole one of his t-shirts that smelled like him knowing the scent will comfort you when you go to sleep. The two of you finish packing quickly wanting to leave before Neville gets back to the room. 

“You know he's going to come to my room later looking for you don't you.” Sasha says as you're walking down the corridor. 

“I know but I know you won't tell him I'll speak to him when I'm ready.” You hug goodbye leaving to go your hotel room. You walk in the door placing your bag down quickly grabbing his t-shirt stripping down completely before sliding on the shirt. You lay on the bed finally letting the tears flow as the hurt flows through your body.

Neville opens the door to his hotel room only one thing on his mind, making things right with you. The doctor told him is ankle is fine just a slight sprain, it will be back to normal in a couple of days. He didn't feel any relief when he heard the news all he cared about was finding you and apologising. He was slightly surprised when all the lights were off before working out you were probably with Sasha still cooling down. He feels panic burst through his chest his heart rate speeding up when he notices your make up bag, hair straighteners and suitcase missing. Neville didn't think you were serious when you said about not coming back to the room tonight. His breath catches in his throat as thoughts whirl round his head terrified he's lost you forever. He feels tears starting to form as he imagines his life without you. He needs to find you and talk to you, convince you to give him another chance. He knows where to start... Sasha.

Sasha opens the door knowing exactly who it is trying to pound down her door. She's greeted by the sight of a terrified Neville tears in his eyes, she almost feels sorry for him but knows it's his own fault. 

“What do you want Neville?” she tries to keep her tone harsh but can't help but softens it knowing he must feel like shit right now. 

“Is (Y/N) here I know she would have told you what a twat I am but I need to apologise to her, need to make it right I cant lose her!” Neville says barely holding it together. 

“She's not here, she got her own room for tonight.” Neville feels his heart break hearing her say that. Sasha knows she promised not to say anything but seeing him like this she's got to tell him where she is but first needs to confirm something she's suspected for a while. 

“You love (Y/N) don't you?” she says softly. Neville looks at her before replying, “Yes. More then anything and I can't lose her.” 

“You're not going to lose her Neville go apologise and I think you should tell her how you feel. She's in room 420.” Sasha says knowing her friend will thank her in the morning. Neville throws his arms arms around her murmuring his thanks before rushing off as fast as his ankle will let him.

You hear a knock at your door your drag yourself off the bed ready to tell Sasha you want to be alone letting out a growl when you see Neville standing there. 

“I'm going to kill Sasha” you say stepping back to let him in. Feeling slightly pleased that he looks as bad as you feel you cross your arms waiting for him to say something not ready to forgive him. He takes a step towards you flinching when you step further back. 

“Don't think you can just turn up here and think that makes everything ok.” you say still angry and hurt. 

“(Y/N) baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that you were trying to look out for me and I just acted like a twat. I want you care about me. I was scared in case I was injured again but I should never have taken it out on you. You mean everything to me and I'm so sorry that I behaved like that. Please don't give up on me I need you.” Neville walks up to you as he finishes grateful that you don't move back, he moves to stand in front of you knowing now is the time to tell you how he feels. He gently cups your cheek making you look in his eyes tears running down both your cheeks. He gently wipes your tears away before saying 

“These last 3 months have been the best of my life I can't live without you now. I love you (Y/N).” You gasp hearing those words leave his lips. You feel more tears fall as you reply 

“I love you too Neville.” You reach up and kiss him pouring all your feelings into it Neville kissing you back greedily before resting his forehead on your.

“Say it again” you beg needing to hear the words again. 

“I love you (Y/N).” He says looking at you with a smile before connecting your lips together again knowing everything is going to be just fine because you love each other.


End file.
